


Of Food Poisoning and Imaginary Pregnancy

by DarkStreet



Series: Of Missing Underwear and Late Night Revelations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Aromantic, Bokuaka - Freeform, Food Poisoning, Gen, Humor, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors, Other, Polyamory, They're adults, akaashi just wants to sleep, bokuakakurotsuki, bokuroo - Freeform, bokuto is always loud, bokutsuki, i guess, it's 3am and they have work, kuroo is puking his guts out, kurotsuki - Freeform, maybe they should clean out their fridge..., they have really thin walls, this can really be taken as platonic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStreet/pseuds/DarkStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason Akaashi usually sleeps with Tsukishima. AKA if your not a morning person, don't sleep with Bokuto.</p><p>PS. Don't forget to occasionally clean out your fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Food Poisoning and Imaginary Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything for this fandom. I hope you enjoy!  
> These will get longer, I promise.

“Akkkaaaasssshhhiii!”

With a groan Akaashi rolled to face his partner. “Bokouto-san, the sun isn’t even up yet.” He was not a morning person in the least; especially when his mornings began with screaming. “Why are you even awake?”

“It’s an emergency!” 

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Kuroo’s pregnant!”

“No.”

“Keiji!”

“No. Come back to bed.”

“But Tsukki actually called me!”

“What?”

\-------

Akaashi trailed after a half-dressed Bokuto as he stormed into Tsuskishima’s apartment.

Bokuto had disappeared and Akaashi was left alone with Tsukishima. The man’s hair was a mess and he had deep bags under his eyes.

“You look like shit.” 

Dressed in only a random pair of boxers and someone else’s shirt- all he knew was that it was definitely not his– he probably did look terrible but compared to Kei… Akaashi held his tongue.

“We were asleep.”

On cue Tsukishima yawned then rubbed his eyes.

“Lucky you.”

“What’s going on?”

Akaashi couldn’t hear Bokuto and Kuroo which meant one of two things and he doubted it was the later.

“Testu has food poisoning. I’m surprised you didn’t hear his bitching.”

“Bokuto-san thought he was pregnant.”

“Oh god no.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“What did he eat, anyway?”

“Hell if I know.”

He yawned again. Akaashi rested his head against Kei’s chest. He would never get over the difference between the three of them. Bokuto was brawny and Kuroo was muscular where Kei was slender and wiry. 

“You could have come and gotten us earlier. It’s not like we don’t live next door.”

“…I couldn’t leave him. He just now stopped puking…”

Bokuto’s “inside voice” followed by someone vomiting could be heard from the direction of the bathroom where Kuroo was probably camped out. 

Before Tsukki could react, Akaashi pulled him towards the bedroom.

“Kou will watch him. We’re going back to bed.”  
  


“Keiji! He’s not pregnant!”


End file.
